


all hope is (not) lost

by ryanwolfe



Series: you put a bullet in my partner's brain [6]
Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Gen, M/M, s7e25 Seeing Red, s8e01 Out of Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryanwolfe/pseuds/ryanwolfe
Summary: Ryan has already almost lose Eric twice, when the bullet grazes his head and when some of his memories were gone. Ryan’s not sure he’s ready for this one.a short fix-it of sorts, during the events of season seven, episode twenty five, “seeing red” & season eight, episode one, “out of time”, a two in one au of what ryan’s feelings if he and eric were together.
Relationships: Eric Delko/Ryan Wolfe
Series: you put a bullet in my partner's brain [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820749
Kudos: 9





	1. sadness tinting my vision

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr — [@brandtwilliam](https://brandtwilliam.tumblr.com/)
> 
> a two in one, one chapter will focus on the season finale of season eight and the ending of it. the other chapter, i’ll be posting tomorrow will focus on the season premiere of season eight. hope you enjoy!

It’s been a weird day for Ryan. 

Nothing out of the ordinary for him, but the thing that’s bothering him is actually Eric.

He hadn’t seen Eric in the morning after they split up at the crime scene, but he’s been acting weird.

Ryan’s even caught Calleigh arguring over something with Eric.

He asked Calleigh, but she brushed it off. It sparks a red flag in Ryan, and since being a patrol officer, he’s learned to trust his gut instincts.

So when Calleigh tells him later that Eric was a getaway driver during the shootout at the gun armory, Ryan can feel his heart sinking. disappointment and guilt fills him, at the thought that he knew something was up and he still didn’t do anything about it. 

In order to not start breaking down in the middle of work, Ryan puts all his focus on solving the case. In times like this, his OCD is probably the only thing that gets him to continue without distractions. 

Calleigh’s the one that calls him when they locate Eric’s car. Ryan can hear the guilt in her voice when she says he’s missing and he might be injured. The shocked look in her eyes when she stated she might have shot Eric was enough for Ryan to start panicking.

Ryan has already almost lose Eric twice, when the bullet grazes his head and when some of his memories were gone. Ryan’s not sure he’s ready for this one.


	2. a time sensitive matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Eric finally awakes, his eyes lock onto Ryan’s and the breath he was holding lets out when the blank look in Eric’s eyes fades.
> 
> (also including a purely au flashback between ryan and eric, since the episode didn’t provide one — i am not bitter about it, don’t ask me about it)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (// = time skip)

Ryan’s probably going to wear out his shoes pacing through the locker room. 

He’s gotten no news about Eric, and no one is telling him anything.

When Ryan finally finished everything he could get his hands on, he couldn’t find anything else to distract him.

He stormed off to the locker room, in hopes of more privacy in case he ends up breaking down. 

His worrying is cut short when his phone starts buzzing in his pocket. 

The relief of Calleigh’s words over how they found Eric comes as quickly as it goes, when she follows up with how badly in shape Eric is, and that they’re heading to the hospital. 

After the call ends, Ryan is quick to punch the locker closest to him. The immense pain he feels isn’t as great as the pain in his heart. 

Adrenaline rushing through his veins, Ryan runs off to the hospital. 

Calleigh and Horatio are there to meet him when he arrives. Their pale faces and red eyes tell him that when they found him, Eric wasn’t in the best shape. 

Calleigh throws her arms around him as Horatio steps behind her, locking eyes with him. The pity and sorrow in those blue eyes, along with Calleigh’s comfort is enough for Ryan to break. 

Later on, after he shamelessly sobs in front of his boss and friend, Horatio takes him out to grab coffee while Calleigh stays behind in case of any news.

Ryan wanted to stay, but the look Calleigh gave him when she suggested she would convinces him. Calleigh feels responsible for the whole thing, the guilt crawling up her throat is choking her and this is something she needs to do, so Ryan lets her.

When he and H come back, Alexx is the one who steps into their path. Horatio goes off to look for Calleigh while Alexx tells him what’s going on.

When she finished, she noticed Ryan’s hands begin shaking, panic slowly building up and she steers him towards a nurse, suggesting he donate some blood for Eric. He readily agrees and Alexx goes along with him for moral support.

The team is all huddled in the waiting room when he and Alexx return. Calleigh tugs him down in the seat next to him and he gladly follows. Alexx steps outside with Horatio to talk to him. 

It’s a waiting game as the doctors continue to work on Eric and the team try to get information. Most of them come and go, but Ryan and Calleigh don’t move at all. 

The two are stuck together, limbs tangled, both in the same mindset, worry and sorrow in them. 

By the time early night falls, Alexx arrives again, with good news, and the team piles into Eric’s room. 

When Eric finally awakes, his eyes lock onto Ryan’s and the breath he was holding lets out when the blank look in Eric’s eyes fades. 

There’s still a lot to talk about, like Eric’s dad and the whole getaway driver situation, but Ryan’s just glad Eric’s okay.

//

_ Digging through the dirt, Eric grins happily when his eyes land on what looks like aviator sunglasses in a perfect condition.  _

_ Mission accomplished, he thinks to himself, imagining whether they’d be a good fit for Detective Caine. _

_ Heading back towards his truck, he accidentally bumps into a young man, knocking them both to the ground.  _

_ Lending a hand towards him, Eric notices sparkling green eyes as he tugs the man up.  _

_ Offering an apology, the man, lean with spiky blonde hair, brushes it off and after making sure Eric was alright, heads off in the opposite direction, where a group of people are gathered. Eric can hear some of them shout “Ryan”, when the young man gets closer to them. _

_ Letting his eyes track the man, Eric shakes his head and turns away.  _

_ No time to be distracted, he thinks to himself, especially by a gorgeous young man.  _

_ Eric has more important matters to tend to, including giving Detective Caine these sunglasses. _


End file.
